kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diamond power
The kid 50 The diamond power duration for The Kid's Snake is programs for 20 seconds at address 0x03F90E 04B0 Timer in decimal 1200/60=20 seconds, though it is possible that this timer is used for other events as well never really have looked at it good. But when you are in game it's not exactly 20 seconds it takes a little while before it disappears. --Haagnus (talk) 19:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I made the time measurements based on exactly how long they last in the game. The Death Snake will last for about 20 seconds before it starts to dissipate (the diamonds get smaller and smaller until they disappear). They should completely disappear after about another 1⅓ seconds. I added the two times together because the Death Snake can still damage enemies in the last 1⅓ seconds it's on-screen, so it seems reasonable to include that with the measurement; 20 seconds is just a little too short. Is there an address that describes anything else about the diamond powers, such as how long it takes for them to completely disappear? If so, we could probably calculate their exact durations instead of having to estimate them.TheWinslinator (talk) 22:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::You have done a lot work this subject really nice update the page. I did came across this once by coincidence and seeing you working on this page I thought lets post this here but I never have been looking further into this. There might be additional timer for appearing and disappearing I was surprised that they still can take damage after those 20 seconds. --Haagnus (talk) 19:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Lol Haagnus so now we can increase the kid's snake time for 50 seconds and cheap on all The Final Marathon XD Looks like some helmets share the same diamond power (Berzerker/Skycutter shield or Kid/Red Stealth Death Snake), on the ROM the timers are not repeated twice for each helmet, you can modify the duration way more simple at once. Right now I'm looking for some addresses to calculate each Diamond Power duration ;) Skarloey100 (talk) 21:48, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah :p if you want to locate the others they must be around that array one easy way to spot them is color-map the value 31FC and F5BE between those are the timers. And to keep the diamond-power snake you can increase this value with one at address 0x03F9A2. Not quite sure it have been awhile but at default it subtract one and changing into 54 it will subtract nothing which keeps the snake alive, lol --Haagnus (talk) 19:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yup, thanks for the info, in fact, I found almost every timer for Diamond Powers :D ::The only one I have no idea where's it is the Circle of Doom from the Kid/Iron Knight, it lasts 10 seconds right? then probably It must be "31FC 0258" maybe? idk ::Anyway, i'm ok with the other Diamond Power timers. The Circle of Doom just disappears instantly as soon as it touches enemies ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ::Skarloey100 (talk) 01:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Here are some note's I had from The Kid diamond-power. --Haagnus (talk) 20:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC) The Kid 20, 0x03FAD4 *0x03F7D1 08, Amount of diamonds as power. *0x03F805 7F, X-position. *0x03F80D 7F, Y-position. *0x03F849 10, Y-position, also? *0x03F81F 3E, Type of animation? **05, Weird **06, Small ring with one in the center **1A, HELL **1E, Oval shape **21, Small ring **22, Verry large ring **3F, lol 0.o The Kid 50, 0x03FB3E *0x3F693 14, Amount of diamonds needed. *0x3F69B 14, Number of diamonds that will be removed. *0x3F6B3 0A, Type of diamond power. *0x03F90E,04B0 Timer in decimal 1200/60=20 seconds. *0x03F917,06 Affect the radius. *0x03F91A,0400 Is the momement speed. *0x03F96B, 06 Sprite. *0x03F96F, 04 Sprite. *0x03F973, 02 Sprite. *0x03F9A2, 53, when inceas with one power will stay (subq.w #1,($FFFFF5BE).w)